Earth (Reboot)
Earth is a terrestrial planet located in the star system belonging to the star Sol, typically referred to as the sun. It is populated primarily by a sentient simian-evolved native species known as Humans, alongside several other, biologically similar races. Together they're simply known as Earthlings. Though it is a rather average planet, it has played an important role numerous times in cosmic history and served as the home to many of space's most powerful fighters. It is the primary setting of Lookout Rebooted. History Beginnings It is most likely that Earth came into being about 5 billion years ago. Its early history saw the planet go from rough and molten to lush and flourishing with a diversity of life. It saw the evolution and extinction of millions of species. It was about two hundred millennia ago that the first modern evolved Humans, the most intelligent native race, began to appear. Before Age Though the vast majority of Earth's history took place in during this time, most of it is undocumented and featured little of note. Many ancient civilizations rose and fell during this time. First Era (1E 1-989) It is actually rather lost to history how this era came to begin, though apparently many other planets use the same calendar so it must've been an event of tremendous galactic influence. It ended two centuries after the events of GT, with the death of revolutionary figure Goku Jr. at the age of 100, officially establishing a calendar. Between 1E 749 and 790, a group of powerful warriors known as the Z-Fighters lived and fought to protect Earth from various supervillains. As of the 5th Era, their tales are largely considered legendary though they still serve to inspire generations in virtues of courage, strength, and rectitude. Second Era (2E 1-556) Third Era (3E 1-1233) The One Above All, The Timeless One, The Combat King, Tenchi (lit. Heaven & Earth) was a legendary figure throughout the Third Era. Living in an Era referred to as the "Era of Warriors," likely due to his own existence, it is unknown exactly where he came from - if he even existed at all - or what his purpose was; though, it is widely accepted by scholars that he is an amalgamation of differing individuals throughout the Third Era. Marked by solving the Dust Crisis as well as ending the Demonic Cataclysm, Tenchi remains an inspiration for many warriors - often known as the most powerful existence in history. The War of Demons was a major planet wide conflict that began at roughly 3E 434. Demons, who appeared after widespread evolution following the intermixing of humanity and the extraterrestrial Daemons, began an aggressive and Darwinistic campaign against the rest of the planet. Seeing themselves as superior, what followed was a decade long conflict that shook the very foundations of Earth. With legendary fighters such as Tenchi, the One Above All bringing an end to the conflict, the demons were exiled to the inhospitable landmass of Mali'Un, where they have resided to this day. Fourth Era (4E 1-817) After the disappearance of Tenchi in the final years of the Third Era, the human civilizations of Earth slowly fell into disarray into what is known by modern scholars as the Interregnum. What was built up and restored during the aftermath of the War of Demons soon crumbled once again, as effective leadership was not correctly implemented. Nearly the entirety of the human continent became subject to rampant warlordism and banditry, reducing the world to squabbling wastes. There were a few exceptions to this, however. Urban centers from before the Interregnum managed to keep some resemblance. The most notable of these would be Supreme City, which had a strong security force. The other cities, such as West City and East City, would, from time to time, be ravaged by roaming bandits. Supreme City was one of the only cities to be able to protect itself from banditry. As a result of this lawlessness, frontier justice developed. Many selfless individuals would become known to legend for protecting the "common man" in these harsh times. Records and oral histories indicate that there were multiple of these legends regarding a man who called himself Tenchi, although whether or not it was actually the historical figure from the Third Era is still debated by scholars. After hundreds of years of warlordism, the rural areas of Earth once controlled by bandits were consolidated by feuding states. Tensions increased as the states were poised to strike at each other. Organized war first broke out when the East City-state invaded the smaller Principality of Pask. This would start a cascading series of invasions across the continent. Supreme City, with all of its opulence, had by far the most technologically advanced military and in good numbers. In 4E 792, Supreme City began to conquer its neighboring territories. Supreme City effectively put down the warlords and competing states, uniting humanity in 4E 817. Fifth Era (present - 5E 212) The Fifth Era started with the Declaration of a United Earth by the Washington family of Supreme City. The Washington family, which had conquered humanity, reuniting Earth, declared the United Commonwealths of Earth. During the young history of the new government, the urban cities staged revolts against the authority in Supreme City, the capital of the United Commonwealths. This prompted the reorganization of the Supreme City Army into the United Army of the Commonwealths, which was able to put down the rebellions. By 5E 3, the United Commonwealths had unquestionable authority over its lands. As such, space exploration and exploitation began after the United Navy of the Commonwealths was formed. Missions to Luna, and other celestial bodies in the Sol system were quickly established. Cultures There is a melting pot of different cultures on Earth, especially in the largest and capital city, Supreme City. This is due in part to an influx of galactic immigration inspired by Earth's historical prominence. Immigration is typically welcomed but kept at a limit and on a merit-based system. The people of Earth are typically a fair-minded, peace-loving, religious, and rather collectivist people interested in the good of the community, which is a key element of Earthling society. Over 7 billion people call Earth home. The most prominent religion on Earth is the worship of the Kaioshin, officially known as the Church of the Kais. However the divine figure aspect has been largely dropped over many millennia and is now mostly spiritual in nature. Geography A mild, temperate climate sweeps over the lands and oceans, which covers the majority of Earth, with select parts of it being shifting sandy deserts or frozen cold mountain ranges. Earth is composed of two major continents, one hosting far more people than the other. Politics Earth has one major government, the United Commonwealths of Earth, that comprises the entirety of the planet under its rule, though smaller governments exist within it. All government activities on the planetary level are held in Supreme City. Earth's government falls under the classification of parliamentary democracy. At it's head, the King is the ultimate authority - overseeing the legislative, executive, and judicial branches, each of which having it's own personal head. Each head of the three branches, however, ultimately still answers to the King. The leader of the executive branch is referred to as the King's Hand. The King's Hand serves as both the supreme commander of the military, and personal enforcer of the king and his laws. The King's Hand is the penultimate executive authority, second only to the King. The King's Hand, however, is specifically chosen by the King himself to ensure someone trustworthy and capable is in office, effectively lowering the workload held by the King. The King's Hand is in charge of heading the military, and must report all major operations to the King himself for approval. If approved by the King, the legislative branch is not privy to passing such acts. Discriminately referred to as "the King's Fist" for the extreme power wielded by the role, all generals and military operatives report to the King's Hand before anyone else. The leader of the legislative branch is referred to as the King's Voice. The Voice is responsible for reporting all agreements reached by parliament to the King, who is then allowed to veto or accept the passing bill should it be 2/3rds majority. However, if the parliament reaches unanimous, 3/3rds agreement, the King must accept the bill. The parliament is composed of 100 senators, 5 from each of the 20 commonwealths on the planet. They represent the common citizens of the planet, ensuring that they have a voice. The parliament has decreed that the citizens of Earth are capable and allowed to revolt against the King should they find his practices heinous and unlawful. To veto the King's Hand, the entirety of parliament as well as the King himself must approve the dismissal. To dismiss the King's Hand, once again the entirety of parliament as well as the King himself must dismiss the individual. The King may be forcibly removed should parliament agree reach unanimous decision. The King is privvy to a personal cabinet of advisors, referred to as the High Council. Both the King's Hand and King's Voice hold a specific seat on the Council, alongside the Councilor of Education, the Councilor of Economics, and the Councilor of State. It is possible for an individual to hold up to two seats on the council at once - though for their second seat, parliament must reach a 2/3rds vote. This is to ensure no one individual holds too much power. The King remains the ultimate authority, however, and aside from a 3/3rds unanimous decision from parliament, no rule or law or action can be passed without his personal approval. Category:Lookout Rebooted Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Pages added by Vegito 7900